Serenia
The Mary Sue is strong in this one. . Introduction Serenia is a country that was created by moonlightwolf15. Her country is located in between Australia and New Zealand. her human name is Kaitlyn-Amethyst Water-Lily. (A/N: I used bases and edited them, I do not own the bases and moonlightwolf15 owns Serenia.) History Serenia was discovered by Brittainia in 1460 but was not named until one of Scotland's men, Sir Barneby Clayworth, had done so. Serenia herself was found by the personification of Scotland when he was physically 12, since her country wasn't populated for 330 years, she is only 150 years old. While her country wasn't populated she was in a deep sleep. Her brothers were unable to look after her and came to the only option of leaving her in Italy, but in 1601 she had awoken and was not aware of where she was. In reality, she was a 15-year-old girl who wished her favorite cartoon, Hetalia, was real and got her wish. Now she is a 15-year-old girl with a 4-year-old's body. Austria found Serenia and took her in on the condition she was to be his maid, when Serenia got to his house she met Chibitalia. Then she met Hungary, who gave her a dress similar to Chibitalia's, later that day she met the Holy Roman Empire. She tried but her efforts were in vain as Holy Rome left and died anyway, during world war two, her country was bombed by Switzerland, when she went to confront its personification she showed her strength ending the invasion of her land, on the same day she became a member of the Allies. Appearance She has the appearance of a 15-year-old girl when she is 150 years old, but if you count the years she was asleep she's 480 years old. She's very busty for her age and almost the same height as Italy, only a 1 cm difference. Personality Serenia is a very nice girl who does her best to look after her friends and help others, however if you hurt her friends and/or family watch out she goes into deadly mode. She cares for younger nations like a mother and respects her elders and boss, if she has to fight she can back anyone who is her friend up to the best of her abilities. Relationships Brittania: Brittania is Serenia's mother, Serenia bearly remembers her mother because Brittania died while Serenia was still a baby. Atlantis: Atlantis is Serenia's best and closest friend, Atlantis and Serenia meet when Serenia went on a trip around the world and when Serenia went on her 2nd trip to Australia she bumped into Atlantis, and thus a best friendship was born! Scotland: Scotland is Serenia's eldest big brother and the one who found her, the two countries had a little family drama in the past but after some explaining they came back to be happy siblings. Wales: Wales is Serenia's second eldest big brother, they met when she was found on her land and love eachother dearly. Ireland: Ireland is Serenia's third eldest big brother, they met on the same day and same place as his brothers, the two have a healthy brother/sister bond. England: England is her fourth eldest brother, the two had a little drama that lasted 20 years but after England explained the reason for abandoning her she forgave her brothers. Australia: Australia is Serenia's fifth eldest big brother, the two first met when Serenia went to Australia's country to ask for a ride to her country, at the time Serenia never knew she had siblings. Belarus: She's an enemy to her and Visa versa Sealand: Sealand is Serenia's little brother, he is the one who revealed to Serenia that she has siblings. Italy: Italy has been Serenia's best friend since the day they met which was october 4 1601 the same day she tried to prevent the holy roman empire's fatal choice. The Axis: She is on good terms with them. The Allies: She is glad to heve joined them and to make friends with them. The 2p's: Serenia is friends with the a few of the 2p's as the ones she's not are 2p Romania, 2p Ukraine, 2p Germany, 2p S,pain and 2p Italy. Pets Kilala: Kilala was a female white wolf cub with a black cresent moon shaped into her fur on her foureead, when serenia was bombed she, her brother and two snow tiger cubs lost both mothers, Serenia took them all in when she found the babies. when the pictonions attacked her, her brother and the snow cubs were turned into pictonions and were unable to change back sending them to the planet Picto, never to be seen again. Herona: Herona is a white male snow tiger cub who lost his mother in the serenia bombing, the story is the same as Kilalas. Nomura: Nomura is a black male wolf whoes story is the same as his sister Kilala. Sesa: Sesa is a black female snow tiger with a white cresent moon shaped into her fur on her foureead, her story is the same as her brother, Nomura. Serenicat: Serenicat is part of the nekotalia idea, she has dark brown fur and a purple collar with a blue flower that has a yellow centre, Serenicat was found by Serenia while she was still a kitten, since she is the cat personification of Serenia she lives for as long as Serenia stands. (NOTE: This page had many grammar errors, so I, Amy the Anonymous, fixed it. Your welcome. Though, I didn't change any of the already existing content) Category:Female Countries